build_a_boat_for_treasurefandomcom-20200223-history
Changelog
This page is used to show the changes that happen in updates (since 7/21/2018). All timestamps use the official ROBLOX Updated timestamp in the description of the game. Please do not vandalize or add speculation on this page. This page does not show when codes are added, unless the code is relevant to a change in the game. Leaks are strictly prohibited. ---- = 2020 = February 2020 2/22/20 * All of the Chest Blocks have a different look 2/8/20 * Pistons no longer bend when there are multiple placed together ** This also changes how the Piston looks when extended January 2020 1/28/20 * The Scaling Tool had another update allowing players to change the scaling levels within the tool 1/24/20 * The Scaling Tool was reworked slightly ** Allows how much players want to scale using the Building Tool's placement feature * Any builds with scaled blocks used to decrease block usage can cause block numbers be in the negatives if used frequently ** Meaning that players cannot conserve blocks anymore 1/18/20 * There were many features implemented to the Building Tool. ** Rotation has been added and can rotate in increments of 2, 1, 0.5, 0.2, and 0 studs (0 being very fine rotation). ** Placing down blocks has the same feature as well. ** Blocks now have a name and show their HP (which is now called strength). ** There are four icons, each sorting the blocks into certain categories. The block icon shows blocks, rods, and trusses, the flag icon shows decorations, the star icon shows blocks/items that can be interacted with, and the search icon is used to find certain blocks. ** Changing the merge and whether the block is anchored or not is in the plus icon of the Building Tool. ** All blocks/items show a small icon next to them signifying what category they belong to. * Pumpkin is removed. 1/12/20 * Bug fixes 1/11/20 * The opened present pictures were replaced with their respective pictures * The map is now green * Friendly Gingerbread Men were removed along with the houses 1/1/20 * Jack O' Lantern Boss Quest was removed along with the Jack O' Lantern Boss Quest and made Jack O' Lanterns unobtainable * Gift Battle was removed * All of the hostile gingerbread men were removed * Winter Course was removed = 2019 = December 2019 12/25/19 * Green Presents turned into Coal Blocks * Red Presents turned into Signs * Purple Presents turned into Winter Boat Motor * The Shop cycle is back with three items instead of two * All redeemable Christmas Codes that gives present blocks do not give presents anymore but gives the blocks inside them 12/24/19 * The Winter Course and its stages were removed * The Gift Battle was removed * All of the presents became unobtainable * All of the gingerbread men stopped spawning 12/7/19 * The Winter Course building area is now split into seven teams due to the issues caused from everyone in the same team * Big Potions are breakable 12/7/19 * Gift Battle was added back and is now listed * Winter Course was added * Red Present was added to the game * Purple Present was added to the game * Green Present was added back with a different look * Gingerbread Stage was added to the game * All of the gingerbread men were added back November 2019 11/3/19 * The Pumpkin Boss and the Haunted Library was removed and no longer a set stage * Candles, Lamps, and Bundles of potions were removed from the shop 11/1/19 * The water in the building space is now a lighter shade of blue * A glitch was fixed where naming the save slots was not possible October 2019 10/30/19 * Painting Tool renamed to Paint Tool * Paint Tool bug fixed where blocks could be painted while picking a color * A bug was removed where some blocks would not get destroyed after reaching the end * Hinge block glitch patched * Jet Turbines buffed (slowdown decreased) * Xbox players can now use the RGB section of the Paint Tool 10/25/19 * The Pine Tree Block was added to the game * More trees are in the building space 10/20/19 * The Painting Tool has been updated 10/13/19 * 2 more void chests and Jack O' Lanterns were added * Candles, Lamps, and Bundles of Potions were added to the shop * Jack O' Lantern Boss Quest was added * 2 new terrains were added * Pumpkin terrain and Haunted Library terrain were added back * The length of all Terrains in the game has increased September 2019 9/29/19 *Save slots can now be colored from 5 different colors 9/28/19 *More Void Chests were added *Wizard's Staff Giver, Knight's Sword Giver and the Bandit's Bow Giver was added *Wild West Terrain, Hive Terrain, and Castle Terrain was added *The Contributor Button was added to the menu *The lettered save slots were removed * The Star Saving Slot and the Save Slot icon was changed *All of the icons for the teams were changed 9/13/19 *Steampunk Jetpack was added *The large dirt block under the building area was removed *Lamps now emit light based on their color August 2019 8/31/19 *More Void Chests were added *A Teleporter was added *Lasers were added back 8/21/19 *Diamond Plate was added to the Shop cycle 8/13/19 *Obsidian was added to the Shop cycle 8/6/19 *Corroded Metal Post was added to the Shop cycle 8/3/19 *Golden Harpoons were added *The ? Mark Button now shows 11 different chests *New secrets were added *Autumn Terrain was added *Polluted Terrain and Northern Lights Terrain were remodeled *Potions were added *Chests now shows what rarity of blocks they can contain and the minimum amount of blocks it could give *The Secret Place now contains a Fabbi boss fight *Fabbi's Plushie was added July 2019 7/24/19 *Diamond Plate Post was added into the Shop cycle *Marble Post was added into the Shop cycle 7/22/19 *Wooden Wedge was added into the Shop cycle 7/21/19 *Stone was added into the Shop cycle *Metal Post was added into the Shop cycle 7/19/19 *Ice was added into the Shop cycle 7/18/19 *Wooden Truss was added into the Shop cycle 7/14/19 *Wood was added into the Shop cycle *Steel I-Beam was added into the Shop cycle 7/13/19 *Glue was added into the Shop cycle 7/11/19 *Wooden Door was added into the Shop cycle *Wooden Seat was added into the Shop cycle 7/10/19 *The Torch was added into the Shop cycle 7/9/19 *Wooden Steps were added into the Shop cycle 7/8/19 *Marble was added into the Shop cycle *Concrete was added into the Shop cycle *Wood Posts were added into the Shop cycle 7/5/19 *Stone Posts were added into the Shop cycle *Wooden Trap Doors were added into the Shop cycle *Fabric was added into the Shop cycle *Plastic had a price change in the Shop. From 250 Gold for 25 to 375 Gold for 50 *Bricks were added into the Shop cycle 7/4/19 *2019 Fireworks are added back into the Shop cycle *Concrete Post was added into the Shop cycle *Corroded Metal was added into the Shop cycle June 2019 6/13/19 * The ? Mark Button changed into a Chest Button * Star Jetpack was added * Ultra Jetpack was added 6/1/19 * The Rocket Egg hatched into the Jetpack * The Galaxy Egg Hatched into the Purple Jetpack * The Hinge Block was added * The Void Chest was added May 2019 5/18/19 * The Beanstalk Egg hatched into the Locked Door * Locked Door was added * The Locked Door is now in the shop 5/17/19 * The Spiky Ice Egg hatched into the Large Cannon * Large Cannon was added * Things of Dynamite was added * Set of Swords, Set of Guns, Large Cannon, and TNT is now in the PVP Pack 5/16/19 * The Tic-Tac-Toe Egg hatched into the Tic-Tac-Toe Board * Tic-Tac-Toe Board was added 5/15/19 * The Super Egg hatched into the Hand Cannon Mount * Hand Cannon was added 5/14/19 * The Lava Egg Hatched into the Flintlock Rack * Flintlock was added 5/13/19 * The Teacup Egg hatched into the Sword Mount * Cutlass was added 5/12/19 * The Special Egg hatched into the Piston * The piston and plastic are available in the store 5/11/19 * The King Egg hatched into the Ultra Thruster * The Ultra thruster is available in the store 5/10/19 * The Electric Egg hatched into the Shield Generator April 2019 4/21/19 *A new egg added *2 Egg Guns were added 4/18/19 *Neon Blocks became purchasable in the Shop 4/5/19 * 2019 Eggs added * New menu style added * Shop style can be customized by player * Background music can now be turned off and on in the settings menu * New sound of blocks March 2019 3/02/19 * Magnets added February 2019 2/14/19 * Heart Block added * Pink Candy added January 2019 1/25/19 * Bloxing Glove added * Scaling Tool added * A few old stages were added back in 1/11/19 * Soccer Ball Quest added * Soccer Ball added * Industrial Terrain, Harbor Terrain, Volcano Terrain added 1/4/19 * The Rings quest no longer repeatable 1/3/19 * Bug fixes = 2018 = ---- December 2018 12/31/18 * 2019 Fireworks added * The Rings quest added 12/25/18 * Neon Block, Candy Cane Harpoon, and Winter Jet Turbine revealed from the presents 12/15/18 * Building Space texture changed to winter theme * Friendly Gingerbread Man added * All 3 types of presents added * Blue Present Quest added November 2018 11/25/18 * Sonic and regular jets was introduced * Pilot seat was introduced * Bug Fixes * Added code "new planes" * Added new binding tool for 2500 gold * Glitch Fixes 11/16/18 * Letter blocks were hidden around the game, spelling out the code "early gift" October 2018 10/1/18 * Added Candy, Candle, Lamp, Sand Block and Grass Block * Added all of the chest blocks * All thruster blocks can now be painted * The Skeleton Boss Quest and the Halloween Thruster added September 2018 9/27/18 * Added legacy physics 9/15/18 * Bug fixes 9/9/18 * Bug Fixes 9/5/18 * Bug Fixes August 2018 8/31/18 * Foil added * Fly glitch bypass no longer works 8/23/18 * Codes menu added in settings. * You can now lock your saved boats to where you cannot save over them * Border above levels to prevent fly glitching 8/19/18 * Insta-Load added * Infinite gold glitch patched 8/18/18 * Chillz' Plushie added * Shark Terrain no longer has a 100% chance to spawn. 8/14/18 * Fixed treasure bug 8/12/18 * Rocket wheels now blow up upon contact with Black Walls. * Nerfed Shark Terrain and Shark * Added Worthy's Plushie 8/9/18 * Added the Paint Terrain, Jungle Terrain, Shark Terrain, Cave Terrain, Steampunk Terrain, and the Forest Stage Terrain. * Squid Stage added back to the game! * The Arrow Terrain got removed. * The Boss quest is removed and bread is no longer obtainable. * Players can no longer load boats while they're inside the Terrains, therefore patching the duplication glitch. 8/1/18 * Fireworks extended for 5 days * Pumpkin Bomb's range decreased * The green merge can now be destroyed at the end instead of staying there. * When the boats reach the end, they get destroyed while producing no lag and sound. * Mystery Block zombies now infect healthy players July 2018 7/29/18 * Fabbi theDuck now has more health and gives all players in the team 10 bread upon death * You can no longer drop your sword. * Tacos are now slower and deal more damage * Upgrade tacos no longer give 4 gold * Tacos now die upon Fabbi's death * Dinosaurs now take 10 lunges to kill 7/27/18 * Cake blocks added * Dinosaurs can now be killed and drop 20 gold * Launching no longer works during the boss fight * All players in the team (who aren't dead) who defeated Fabbi now receives 7 bread * The green merge glitch is fixed here or in the 7/26 update 7/26/18 * Features from 7/21 were brought back * Cannons now fire projectiles similar to harpoons * The boss quest reduces visibility by emitting red fog. * PVP mode * Harpoons projectiles seem to be slower 7/23/18 * The game had the capabilities to have 50 people but that is removed in an hour. However, the 50 people servers could survive for a long time. All 50 player servers have been shut down. 7/21/18 * Most features from 7/21 had been reverted like the new quest along with bread * Block menu has been reverted to its previous state and can no longer be changed. * Now able to get gold from the firework glitch 7/21/18 * Fabbi TheDuck is now a quest called The Boss * Harpoons are back with a 30% chance to get in legendary chests * Firework glitch cannot get gold anymore but it is still usable * Able to resize the menu to any size * In some new servers, The Boss quest isn't available * The block menu is now grouped by item type. Category:Browse